User talk:HebbyDGouchemen
Ladies, this is Roman Bellic! But I guess you already know that. Leave a message! Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File talk:New car.jpeg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 09:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User:HebbyDGouchemen page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 02:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, Goucheman! I'm going to delete the page, thanks for the heads-up. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :No longer a problem, friend. :) : :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :: ::Already took care of that page. ::As for that user, I'll keep my eyes on him. ::Thanks for the warning. ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I've already renamed it. :::Indeed, Rockstar's humour is brilliant. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I mean, there's no point in adding vids when there are already vids. And GTASV, at first I didn't like his walkthroughs so much because of the "no cutscene" thing. ::::But now he's added new ones with the cutscenes, I like them a lot. ::::I always trust GTASV to bring me the latest news on GTA V, too. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::"True dat!" haha. :::::Well, I trust GTASV quite a lot. Good to know you do, too. :::::Seeya! :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, until our friend uses it, there's not much I can do, besides watching her closely. I'll be on her. Thanks for the update. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? Too bad she doesn't stop with the "Wizard of Ass" page, though. But that quote is pure gold. :D Later on, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll edit it, after dinner. See you later. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Have you seen the way it is now? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) What a nice coincidence! See you tomorrow, Hebby. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) girlfriend could my girlfriend in san andreas relationship decrease even that i am already make an 100% relationship with her SHAOLIN ENLIGHTENMENT 13:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) User:Sutana uchiha RE: I've done it two hours ago. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) OK. But listen, it was named "Khamelion" because if you look carefully at the letters in the rear of the car (in the trunk, specifically), you can read "Khamelion". Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:57, June 13, 2013 (UTC) hidden interior universe and an rminder once you accessed the hidden interior universe from GTA SA how could you exit from it and the image of verceti estate is missing on its link SHAOLIN ENLIGHTENMENT 11:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Hebby. How are you? Is everything alright? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, OK. Are you going to watch the GTOnline Trailer, tomorrow? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) The Crews system, from MP3 really looks like a good addiction to GTA V. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC) That would be good. I'm more excited about the available safehouses in the Multiplayer, though: could this mean that you can get the key from one Crew and access their warehouse/safehouse/rendevouz and steal merchandise from them, or simply just shoot 'em dead? 'Cause that'd be awesome! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) It is always annoying, when you're the victim, but it's quite a LOT of fun when you do it to other people, don't you think so? And why drivw them into the lake? Why not steal'em and keep 'em? Also, as a last resort, you could always rely on Trevor to give it a happy ending. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I was on vacations, which is why I took so much time to reply. Me, I'm getting it on my PS3. What about you? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha good luck, man. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC)